


Royal Request

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Five times Bond tries various methods to persuade Q to make him an exploding pen
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Royal Request

**Author's Note:**

> AU prompt table: Modern Royalty - Bond is the crown prince  
> Trope prompt table: Ex-military Q - as with most of my fics, Q is ex-Navy  
> And an anon prompt: Bond tries various methods to persuade Q to make him an exploding pen

**One.**

“I know military pensions don’t pay well. If you make an explosion that is well controlled in that small of a container I know , I  _ know _ there will be people who will pay handsomely for it.”

“What do I need money for, you insist on buying everything for me.”

**Two.**

“I’m your prince. I could order you to make one for me.”

“You’d have to justify it. I know you forget about it, but you do have to justify any big spending and unlike me, your justifications are all publicly accessible. So unless you want you mother down your neck again about making the family look bas, you can’t order me to make one.”

**Three.**

“What if we were in a hostage situation?”

“What?”

“If we were in a hostage situation and they took all of our weapons but they said fine you can keep your pen to write letters then you’d have a hidden weapon and you could get us out of there.”

“First off, one explosive wouldn’t be enough to get us all the way out of the prison. Second, you have clearly never been held in a prison.”

“And you have?”

“I have. Captured submarine. They take everything you have. Maria had to argue to be allowed one hair tie. So there’s no way I’d keep a pen.”

“Damn Q, you never told me that.”

**Four.**

“Birthday present.”

“No.”

“Coronation gift.”

“No.”

“Wedding present.”

“You can put it on the registry but you haven’t asked me yet.”

“I haven’t?”

**Five.**

“Will you marry me?”

“Will you stop asking about an exploding pen?”

“Oh. I see.”

“You dunce, look at what I have in my hands.”

“Oh! So that;s a yes?”

“I wouldn’t have made it for you if I didn’t love you. Last ridiculous invention before all of my choices need to be justified to parliament too.”, 


End file.
